


So Easy

by severity_softly



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severity_softly/pseuds/severity_softly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you ever tell your lover you've had a little thing for a guy you've both known for years, be prepared for her reaction.  Even if it's not what you might have expected. (A tag to Zoe's Reprise, 4x15. Originally published February 2009.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Betaing and hand-holding from darkhawkhealer and elekanahmen. I don't usually write girl porn, so it was much appreciated! :D This fic does not pass the Bechdel Test.

It was late in the evening their first day back from Cleveland when they started talking about David Rossi.  It had come as a complete surprise to Emily.  For one thing, they had been snuggled up in bed in their pajamas for the better part of an hour, the television playing softly in the background of the room, though neither one of them were watching it.  For another thing, JJ hadn't really ever mentioned the reasons she'd joined the BAU before, and that David Rossi had anything to do with it was... well, sort of cute.   
   
"Why didn't you ever tell me this?" Emily demanded, watching JJ closely.   
   
"It wasn't important," JJ said.  Emily gave her a look, and JJ conceded, "I don't know.  It never came up?"   
   
"Psh.  So you went to see Dave read and it changed your life forever?"  She tried to hold in the teasing, almost whimsical tone, but didn't manage it very well.   
   
It earned her a flat look.  "Basically."   
   
"Oh, that's so sweet, Jayj," Emily said, leaning in to kiss JJ's throat.  "How did he react when you told him?"   
   
JJ shrugged.  "It seemed to make him feel better.  I hope it did."   
   
"Is it crazy that I love that my girlfriend has a crush on Dave Rossi?" Emily blurted, and JJ pulled away.   
   
"I do not have a crush!" JJ exclaimed.   
   
That response was a little too quick and very much too defensive.  A slow grin crossed Emily's face.  "Did you ever go to another reading of his?"   
   
JJ looked at her blankly, not seeming to want to answer Emily.  Then she looked away and pursed her lips.  "A couple."   
   
"How many is a couple?" Emily prompted.   
   
JJ hesitated, then said, "Five."   
   
"Oh my God, you _do_ have a crush!" Emily exclaimed, then wrapped her arms around JJ and drew her back into the bed when JJ tried to flee.   
   
"I'm going to shoot you."   
   
"You're not fast enough," Emily said, grinning so much her cheeks were starting to hurt.   
   
"Try me," JJ grumbled.  Emily lifted a finger to turn JJ's face to her, and kissed her.  Finally, JJ sighed and slumped.  "Oh fine.  What?  You wouldn't want him?"   
   
"If I weren't with you?" Emily asked, nudging JJ to get her to lay down.   
   
"Yeah," JJ said as she shifted.   
   
"Yeah...  Oh definitely, yeah."  Emily slid her fingers up under JJ's pajama top.   
   
"There you go."   
   
"Mmm.  Okay," Emily said, and decided to let the topic drop.  For now.  At least until JJ wasn't capable of much protest anymore.    
   
She removed her hand and worked open JJ's buttons, parting her top and leaning down to plant slow, open-mouthed kisses over her stomach and along her rib cage.  JJ was smiling now, watching Emily, and seemingly pleased that Emily was dropping the subject for something all together more pleasurable.   
   
Emily's hand slid up to massage one of JJ's breasts, rolling a nipple between her fingertips, and waited for JJ to gasp before saying, "You two would make a sexy couple.  Is it crazy that I like the idea of you and him together?"   
   
"What?"   
   
"You and Dave."   
   
Emily felt JJ start to tense, so she covered one of JJ's nipples with her lips, drawing her tongue over the hardening nub.  JJ made a strangled noise and relaxed again, apparently choosing the pleasure Emily was offering, regardless of her apprehension.  Just as Emily thought she would.    
   
"Yeah," JJ breathed, when she seemed to regain the ability to speak.  "Considering I'm your girlfriend."   
   
"I'm not talking about dating," Emily murmured.   
   
"Oh, Em--” JJ sounded like she almost didn't believe what Emily had suggested, but then Emily cut her off with a gentle bite, flicking her tongue over the trapped nipple.  "Oh, God," she whispered.   
   
Emily laughed.  "That's the fist time anyone's called me that in bed."  She started to push down JJ's pajama bottoms.  "Imagine it...  His lips.  His hands."   
   
"I don't... think we should objectify him... like this," JJ panted.   
   
"We could do it together.  It would be so easy."   
   
"Do what?" JJ gasped, as Emily stripped her and ran a hand up her inner thigh.   
   
"Have him.  Both of us.  C'mon, you don't think Dave would turn down a little girl on girl, do you?"  Emily grinned and ran her fingers through her lover's soft curls.  "Especially if he was allowed to join."   
   
"This is--"   
   
"Don't tell me you don't like the idea," Emily said, pushing her fingers into the soft folds and feeling how excited JJ really was.   
   
JJ just bit her lip and whimpered.  Oh, she was going to give in.  Emily caught her eyes, then flicked her gaze to their nightstand.  JJ knew what that meant, and pulled open the door to retrieve a rather impressive looking dildo, the larger of the two they had.  Emily snatched it from her.   
   
"For the record, I'm opposed to this," JJ murmured.   
   
"Says the girl who just handed over the sex toy without provocation," Emily teased.  She let the toy rest on the bed for a moment, and slid up JJ's body to kiss her hungrily.  Her hands cupped JJ's breasts and massaged lightly.  "Do you think he's a boob man?"   
   
"Yes.  I've seen him look," JJ said breathlessly.   
   
"Mmm, so have I," Emily murmured.  "Want do you want?"   
   
"I want you to stop teasing," JJ said, and Emily chuckled softly.   
   
"From him."   
   
"Emily--"   
   
"I'm serious, Jayj," Emily said, pulling back to look at her.  "You have a crush...” She kissed JJ when JJ frowned.  "And I... well, I've indulged the fantasy once or twice."   
   
"We're not really acting on this," JJ informed her after a moment.   
   
 _Not yet_ , Emily thought, but just nodded.  "Of course not."  JJ nodded in response, and Emily bent to lick and suck at her throat.  "Do you want him to fuck you?" she murmured, picking up the dildo again and drawing it up her lover's folds.  JJ drew in a shuddery breath, and nodded, and Emily slid the toy inside her.   
   
JJ made a whimpery noise, but said, "Yes... but I want you too."   
   
"I'll be there.  Kissing you," she said, then demonstrated.  "And tasting you."  She demonstrated that too, squirming a little at the way her own excitement was building.  She started move the toy in and out of JJ as she sucked at JJ's collarbone, then licked down over the swell of her breast.  "Dave would like watching this."   
   
"Mmm," JJ moaned, and Emily's hand moved a little faster.  "Oh, God, yes."   
   
"Just imagining you two together is so sexy," Emily said.  "Is that weird?"   
   
"Yes, but _God_ , I love you,” JJ gasped.   
   
Emily breathed a laugh, starting to thrust the toy into JJ in earnest now, which earned her an even louder moan.  JJ squirmed against the mattress, and Emily wondered if there was a way to touch herself that wouldn't be awkward the way they were laying.  She didn't want to move; she had the perfect view of JJ's writhing and gasping and arching off the bed.   
   
"Are you thinking about him?"   
   
"Yes," JJ panted.  "You too-- want you to--  c’mere," she said, and nudged Emily.  "Think he'd like to watch me taste you."   
   
A thrill went through Emily, her body erupting into tingles.  "Oh, definitely," she said breathlessly.  She stopped what she was doing for a moment to move, earning a disappointed noise from JJ.  She stripped herself out of her pajamas quickly and moved to straddle JJ backwards.  Then JJ's tongue was moving over her clit, licking and sucking gently.    
   
Emily shuddered with pleasure and moaned.  "Yes," she panted, then bent over JJ and returned the favor.  JJ's moans sent little shivers through her, the vibration against her skin ripping through her body.  She started moving the toy again and JJ jerked with pleasure and cried out, causing Emily to echo the noise, as JJ gripped Emily's ass and buried her mouth against Emily's folds.   
   
It only took a few moments for JJ to start thrashing, and Emily pressed her hand to her lover's hip and held her through it as JJ cried out and came.  Emily lifted her head to kiss along JJ's inner thigh, pulling the toy out as JJ slumped to the bed.  Emily rolled off to the side, but didn't bother to right herself on the bed, her knees bent and her feet touching the headboard.   
   
JJ opened her eyes after a moment, and grinned lazily at Emily.  "You're amazing," she murmured, then shifted to kiss Emily.   
   
"Not so bad yourself," Emily murmured.  "There's one problem."  JJ seemed to know what the problem was without asking, considering her hands were slipping below Emily's waist automatically.    
   
 _All I'd have to do is kiss you--kiss you where he might see--and this wouldn't have to be a fantasy.  We'd have a much more responsive 'sex toy'._   Emily grinned and blushed at her own thoughts, but JJ didn't seem to notice as she nudged her lover back and settled between her thighs.   
   
Emily lifted the toy for JJ, and JJ raised an eyebrow at her.   
   
Emily gave her a lopsided grin.  "What?  You think you're the only one that wants to get fucked by David Rossi?"   
   
JJ laughed, and took the toy with a wicked grin.


End file.
